wiirockersfandomcom-20200216-history
Memorable Logs
Ahh, memories. Doesn't reminiscing bring back some good times?....AKA good lulz? Why keep them in our memories? We'll get old (and maybe AIDS) and forget about them. So we'll dump them in the only thing that is immortal: eastabunney. Wait, what? .... Here you'll find a treasure trove of memories; a menagerie (that's such a gay word) of logs that are bound to make you lol....or at least chuckle a little. Have at it, kids. NARWHAL!! 18:04 *I3lade takes it out of Gorlock316 and jams it up TopRocker0013 18:04 <%I3lade> only if you ask nicely top 18:04 <%az09456> why it are purple 18:04 <%az09456> D: 18:04 <%I3lade> because, that's the color of things that you take out of gorlock 18:05 <%az09456> i thought it was brown 18:05 <%az09456> D: 18:05 Because I3 said that 18:05 *I3lade rails cmd93 18:05 <%I3lade> I never said that one 18:05 lol 18:05 <%I3lade> what do you think I am odella? straight? 18:05 <%I3lade> pfft 18:05 4no 18:05 4.__. 18:05 <%I3lade> anywho 18:06 <%I3lade> I feel like a guy in his 30's ._. 18:06 <%Gorlock316> o_O 18:06 <%I3lade> I was up all night job hunting, looking for a car, and figuring out his budget 18:06 <%Gorlock316> midlife crisis? 18:06 big CP folder too I3lade ? 18:06 oh.... 18:06 <%I3lade> I also got married, had 3 kids, and now have erectile dysfunction 18:06 <%Gorlock316> lol 18:07 <%I3lade> and also have the unnerving urge to fly fish... 18:07 <%Gorlock316> flyfishing fails 18:07 <%Gorlock316> reel and deep sea fishing ftw 18:07 <%I3lade> I can tie flies 18:07 <%I3lade> or is it flys? 18:07 <%I3lade> I never figured that one out 18:08 <%Gorlock316> my mom and dad went deep sea fishing on their honeymoon 18:08 <%Gorlock316> and my mom caught this 180 pound fish 18:08 <%Gorlock316> o_o 18:08 ocean sex ftw 18:08 i bet :( 18:08 <%I3lade> I bet your dad did got /deep/ sea /fishing/ 18:08 <%I3lade> *go 18:08 <%Gorlock316> lol 18:08 <%az09456> lol 18:08 <%I3lade> and your mom caught 180 lbs of something I'm sure 18:08 <%I3lade> <_< 18:08 <%I3lade> >_> 18:08 <%Gorlock316> v_v 18:08 <%I3lade> 180 lbs of NARWHAL 18:09 <%Gorlock316> :O! 18:09 <%I3lade> NARWHAL NARWHAL SWIMMIN' IN THE OCEAN 18:09 O_O. 18:09 <%I3lade> CAUSIN' A COMMOTION 18:09 <%Gorlock316> oh god that song kicks ass D: 18:09 * JohnHenry blinks 18:09 <%I3lade> 'CAUSE THEY ARE SO AWESOME 18:09 Kicks ass-D. 18:09 <%I3lade> I almost like Pork better 18:09 <%I3lade> just for the song bit 18:10 <%I3lade> but since that one is about narwhals, it's automatically 23589231421 million times better 18:11 <%I3lade> http://www.weebls-stuff.com/toons/Pork+Remix/ 18:12 * cmd93 (d8f695dc@hide-54C2325B.mibbit.com) Quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client�) 18:14 <%I3lade> I'VE GOT A BIG BAG OF CRABS HERE! 18:14 <%I3lade> I'M GONNA PUT THEM IN MY MOUTH, OH YES! 18:14 <%Gorlock316> ballsac covered in crabs 18:14 <%Gorlock316> in your mouth 18:14 <%Gorlock316> >_> 18:14 <%Gorlock316> <_< 18:14 <%az09456> lol 18:14 <%I3lade> I'M GONNA RUN 'ROUND THE TOWN ON A MARKET DAY 18:15 <%I3lade> EVERYONE LOOK AT ME 18:15 <%I3lade> AND SAY I'VE GOT A MOUTH FULL OF CRAB Sudzy Ass Category:Stuff